Dwarven Bridge Cities
After the battle of Karak al Kazark in the year 65 (AC), the dwarvish people of the undercity had decided that they had not done enough to benefit the world. After gathering the greatest of the Dwarvish Sages, the high council decided that they would build great bridges over the often used river forges of the Fetescan road network. In the year 215 (AC) the bridges were complete. A total of five in all, three greater bridges over the Grey River, and two lesser bridges, one over the Lyonsbane River and one over the River Blackholm. In a rare show of racial unity the Mountain Dwarves of Karak al Kazark, allowed their Hill Dwarven Cousins to set up bridge cities upon the greater bridges, drawing together the Hill dwarves for the first time since the great betrayal. Over the next century the Hill Dwarves set up the great Bridge Cities of Barad’Dul (Northgate), Kaldorn (The city of Cold Welcome), and Garak’mal (Standing Water) . Barad’Dul Leadership: Thane Valdarmak Axeblade Population: 1050 Dwarves + 100-200 humans. Locations of Note: Temple of Eternal Vigilance (temple to Holy Union), Thunderblade Kobar (Swordmage’s School) The Axeblade clan was the most powerful clan of the Hill Dwarves that came to live on the most northern of the Bridge Cities. They united the members of the other clans and claimed Thanedom over the city. The Axeblades view their city as the first line of defense from dangers from the north. The city is run like a dwarvish citadel. It possesses some of the strongest defenses of any city in Fetesca. The city boasts a Swordmage’s Kobar, as well as an elite training facility for warriors. Kaldorn: Leadership: Thane Baldric Shultens Populations: 1500 Dwarves, + 200-500 humans. Locations of note: Cathedral of St. Godric (Dwarven run, temple to Holy Union) The Shultens Clan are the family of the dwarvish hero Godric Shultens. The thanes of Clan Shultens have led their loyal followers to the bridge when it was given to them by the Mountain Dwarves. The Shultens knew that the only reason the mountain dwarves had given them the Bridge Cities was that they could not live on them and they were too xenophobic to allow the dwarven work to fall into the hands of the humans. So the thane named the city Kaldorn, or in the common tongue “the city of Cold Welcome” This had proven ultimately fitting as despite the fact that Kaldorn lies just over a dozen miles from the entrance to Karak al Kazark, there was no interraction between the hill dwarves and the mountain dwarves beyond that necessitated by both groups treaties with Fetesca, until the time of Karak al Kazark’s destruction. The largest of the Dwarvish Bridge Cities, Kaldorn is home to many merchants, traders and unfortunately thieves. Due to the fact that the bridge crosses the boundaries of the Duchies of both Soidon and Greyson, many smugglers attempt to use the bridge to avoid paying tariffs on merchandise. The dwarves do their best to prevent this, but the city is always a hotbed of trade, both legal and questionable. Garak’mal: Leadership: Thane Tarbok Skol Population: 600 dwarves + 300-500 Humans Locations of Note: House of Sunset’s Blade (Temple to Holy Union) The Largest of the bridges supports the smallest of the dwarvish cities. Being placed on a smaller trade rout Garak’mal never drew the numbers of people that the other cities did. Garak’mal has become a sort of a contemplative holy site for Dwarvish Worshippers to the Union. The House of Sunset’s Blade is a large monastery that trains monks and priests of the Union. Category:Geography Category:Lerias Category:Fetesca Category:Dwarves